


5 Pregnancy Scares

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi Year Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia hasn't had the best record when it came to protection during sex. 4 Scares and 1 Time The Sperm Hit the Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Pregnancy Scares

Octavia was wearing a circle into the carpet on the living room floor.

“It has to be time.”

“O calm down.” Raven looked up at her. “We’re going to lose our safety deposit if you wear holes in the floor from pacing.” Raven checked the timer on her phone. “Half way there O.”

“What are we going to do if its positive? I can’t raise a baby, I’m an idiot. I can’t take care of myself, you hear Bellamy, I am an idiot! Why didn’t we use the condom! We had it!” Octavia kicked at the coffee table she had in front of her. “It’s going to be okay. Worse case I am and Lincoln decides he isn’t ready either and you and Finn raise the baby.”

“Why am I getting your reject baby?”

“You two will last, I can’t promise Lincoln and I will. You know, he’s really good and I know nothing about anything like this. I am not good with people. People love him.”

“You and Lincoln will last, he doesn’t love you for your social skills. He knows how useless you are when it comes to people. He loves you for all of you O.”

“Then he should be committed.”

“Hey this whole love business is for the insane.”

“Says the girl who is dating her adopted brother.”

“Unofficial foster brother. It’s perfectly legal. Besides his parents like me better.”

“They do still make you call them Mom and Dad.”

“Because they are Mom and Dad.” Raven shrugged. “They never adopted me because they couldn’t track down my mom to give up or rights and the courts didn’t want to take her rights away without proof, plus they couldn’t figure out who my dad was without her and they needed to find him to get him to sign his rights over so they could adopt me, but that never happened. So nothing is weird with Finn and me dating.” Raven looked at the phone. “It’s time.”

“Fuck me.” Octavia looked at Raven. “You need to look. I can’t look.” Raven nodded and glanced at the stick.

“Oh thank God. O it’s negative.”

“Yes!”

… Four Months Later…

“How did this happen again I thought you two were being extra careful after the first time?” Raven was sitting on the bathroom counter staring at Octavia.

“We were being careful but when you have a few drinks and someone was busy at med school you don’t have much chance to think before you just jump each other. I mean when you and Finn are busy and haven’t had a chance to get together you just go right at it don’t you?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah but I’m on the pill, I take that every day at the same time and then the next morning I get the morning after pill just in case. It’s not like there isn’t a drawer full of condoms in here.” She pulled out said drawer and pointed it to the condoms.

“Well we’re not always in here now are we? And when you have random shower sex you don’t go hang on I need to pause all this sexy heat and forepay to shove on a condom.”

“You’re coming with me to a clinic and going on the pill.” Raven shook her head at her and picked up the pregnancy test again. “Dodge the bullet again O.”

… One Year Later…

“Does this hurt?” Octavia asked poking Raven’s left leg with a knife.

“No, what happened to the pill?” Raven was sitting on the kitchen counter.

“I sometimes forgot to take it.” Octavia admitted poking Raven’s leg again. “Is it like when your leg falls asleep and you try to walk on it?”

“Kind of.” Raven admitted. “This is your third scare and nothing has changed.”

“Hey a lot has changed. We moved. Finn cheated on you. You lost the feeling in one leg. Bellamy almost went to jail because his an ex member of his old gang tried to kill him for almost killing him.”

“How has Bellamy not lost it and tried to sterilize you? Because I am this close.” Raven held up her fingers to Octavia.

“You know when you had your scare I didn’t berate you.”

“I was two months late and that’s how I found out I was anemic.”

“Still was a pregnancy scare.” Octavia mumbled. “It has to be time.” Raven rolled her eyes and glanced at the test.

“Another negative. Keep using a fucking condom. He’s in med school why isn’t Lincoln more concerned with this. What about STD’s?”

“I’ve only been with him and he has already been tested and he’s clean.”

“Please keep using condoms.” Raven begged.

… Six months later…

Octavia was sitting in Abby’s office freaking out as Raven sat behind the desk and went through her phone.

“This is taking too long.”

“O, the home test said positive, Abby said a lot of those aren’t accurate. She had the blood test rushed but it’ll take some time just relax.”

“You and Abby are gonna take this one right?”

“Why do you want to keep pawning off your kids onto me?”

“Because you’ll be a good Mom. You nag me enough.”

Abby walked in and looked at them both.

“I got the results.”

“Well are we adopting a baby?” Raven asked looking at her girlfriend.

“Why would we adopt a baby?”

“Because I’m not ready to be a mother.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re not then.”

“Four for Four!”

“Have you thought about the shot? Every few months you get a shot and if you forget a condom you have a safety net.”

“Yes get that.” Raven nodded.

“Fine.”

… Seven years later…

Abby woke up in the middle of the night and saw Raven’s side of the bed empty. She got up determined to see what was going on. She heard Octavia’s voice in the guest bathroom and groaned. She knew that the Blakes were part of Raven’s family she just didn’t think they’d be constantly in her home at all hours.

“Do you two know what time it is? The kids have school in the morning.”

“Octavia think she might be pregnant.”

“Again?”

“Yeah.” She answered.

“And you’re here because?”

“It’s a tradition to have Raven with me.”

“How much longer now?”

“Ten seconds.”

“Still want me to adopt this one?”

“Nah, I think Lincoln and I can handle it. We practiced on your kids enough.”

“Well that’s good because it’s positive.” Abby held up the test. “Wait a week and come see me at the hospital and we’ll do a test to see what it is.”

“Our kids could only be five years apart.” Octavia looked at Raven.

“That would be fun.”

“They could date.”

“Wait and make sure it’s not a false positive before you marry our children off.” Abby chided at Raven.

“Good point. Come O, lets all go back to bed. The kids are going to be up early.”

“Maybe you should tell Lincoln and go home to him.” Abby tried.

“Nah, he can wait until we know for sure.” Octavia wrapped an arm around Raven before walking out of the bathroom with her and leaving Abby in the dark. “See you back in bed Abs.”

“Vows should have included her and boundaries.” Abby muttered before shutting the bathroom door she looked in on Danni, Jamie and Nicky before going back to bed herself and snorting at how Raven was fast asleep and Octavia was too. She climbed in herself and pulled Raven closer to her.

“We are not raising that baby.”

“Hush.” Raven swatted at Abby.

… Two Weeks Later…

Raven and Octavia were back in Abby’s office.

“We could be mother in laws.”

“That’s not the term O.”

“Still. When Abby and Lincoln die we could get married again.”

“Stop mentioning that wedding.”

“We were married Raven and legally I have every right to ask you for alimony.”

“That was annulled and you don’t get alimony for drugging someone and tricking them into marriage.”

“Well still.”

When Abby came in this time she looked stressed.

“Well?”

“You are pregnant.”

“Future Mother in laws!” Octavia pulled Raven and Abby into a group hug.

“That is not the correct term.” Abby groaned but giving in to the hug anyways.


End file.
